24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 8: 1:00pm-2:00pm
Main picture I'm not a big fan of this main picture. The majority of it is out of focus and the colouring is very strange. I'd recommend a shot of Jack in his gear while shooting Logan's car, the dead Novakovich or Jack stood at the end of the episode listening to Logan's conversation. Any other thoughts? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 11:15, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : I agree, the armor was much more powerful. Though the emotion on Logan's face sums up as pants crapping terror. When a kid is scared so horrificly and they can do nothing. --Pyroslev 19:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The Cadillac DeVille Touring Sedan presidential limousine (and the identical back-ups) have polycarbonate windows (and windshields), each thicker than a phone-book. There's no way you could smash through that, even after shooting it repeatedly. Plus, even a former U.S. President has a motorcade of at least eight vehicles, and several armored Chevy Suburbans with 6-man Secret Service Counter-Assault Teams armed with M4A1 carbines and MP5A5 submachine guns. As much as I love Jack and despise Logan, and even though I understand the writers needed a way for Jack to capture Logan, the scene was utterly ridiculous. U.S.S.S. agents are trained for every possible scenario, including gas/chemical attacks. I mean, seriously? The way Secret Service agents are portrayed on the show is just silly. Secret Service 88 03:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, I think security guards got the short end of the stick in regards to how they are portrayed. Secret Service had Aaron Pierce at least ;-) To be honest, I don't care for this bits in suspension of disbelief as long as they make it as kick-ass as this one. It's TV after all. Thief12 03:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::True enough. Sometimes I hinge too much on the differences in reality and TV suspense. It's just in those scenes, I'm always like, Aggh! No! And I was sort of hoping that Jack wouldn't actually shoot the Secret Service agents since they are, after all, just doing their job. I think it was later stated by Chloe that he only shot to wound the agents, but I was still thinking, Come on, Jack. Use tasers or something, man. Secret Service 88 04:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::: All of it is fiction, from the characters to the technology to the national governments to the Presidents, and even to the nations themselves. 04:18, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I think I'd go with Jack listening to Logan's micro-transmitter at the end, or maybe one of Jack looking at his mask after taking it out of his bag.-- 13:11, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Uploaded a new one. How's that one? --Pyramidhead 22:11, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I like this one, with Jack in the space-age assault gear. 00:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah that shot is awesome! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:19, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a kick-ass picture for a really kick-ass scene. Actually, as I was watching it, I thought that shot would be perfect for the wiki. Nice catch, Pyramidhead! Thief12 17:35, May 19, 2010 (UTC) FBI agents I'm not sure the current information about those two uncredited FBI agents is accurate. Both have the same actor name and I don't think the first guy had any lines, he seemed more like a background extra. 18:56, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :I messed up with the actors name cause I copy/pasted the same chunk of info, but I changed it now. The first agent called on Gary Klausner to hang the phone, and from the actor's page on IMDb looks like he's the one; or at least so it seems to me. As for the first agent, he did have lines. He called on Meredith Reed as she walked on the lobby where she called Kayla, and then arrested her, and said something about the data card found on her purse. However, I can't find a single page about the alleged actor, not even on IMDb. Since I saw that Agent #2 was the one with Klausner, I assumed that #1 was the one that arrested Meredith. I really don't recall any other FBI agent having lines, but if anyone can come up with verification of this, it would be great. Thief12 01:42, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Aha very cool, I agree now it's good this way unless something else comes along. Isn't it frustrating when actors don't have images on IMDB. 02:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thief, I think I figured this out. When Reed gets arrested, there is an agent doing most of the talking. The guy you got a picture of is just doing the grunt work. Pretty sure every time the guy with credit has lines. 03:55, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed that during the "Previously on 24" segment of the finale. I'll try to fix that ASAP. Thief12 04:13, May 27, 2010 (UTC) FBI's jurisdiction Would it be appropriate to point out that since the FBI is part of the Justice Department, Secretary of Homeland Security Tim Woods has no authority over the agency? President Taylor should have been asking the Attorney General to order the FBI...Tsang6482 08:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :There are hundreds of goofs, mistakes, continuity errors, and inaccuracies compared to the real world like the one you describe above throughout 24. If you think this one is especially noteworthy compared to others and really stands out in the episode, the place it would go is in the "background information and notes" section--Acer4666 11:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :: True, but is it conceivable that Tim could merely deliver Taylor's orders to the FBI chief? Kind of like an informal "Hey, you know I'm here with the Pres today, she wants you to..." Either way, it's still something definitely worth mentioning in a note in the BGIN section. Nice catch Tsang. 14:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Russian guard Although it's not a great shot of the guy's face, I'm pretty sure this dude who Jack shot was played by Efka Kvaraciejus - same hair and nose. For what it's worth his imdb page lists this exact episode as the one he worked on. I e-mailed him to ask a while back but never got any response, but I think the resemblance matches--Acer4666 (talk) 15:56, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Anyone objects this? --William (talk) 16:43, April 10, 2015 (UTC)